Derniers Regrets
by Nuits Sombres
Summary: (OS) Dark Vador n'est plus. L'Empire a chuté. Dans les Plaines de l'Immortalité, Anakin Skywalker écrit à ceux qu'il a aimé, respecté, apprécié, et au final, en devenant un Sith, trahit. Un simple pardon pour les vies prises. Un pardon pour ce qu'il a été.


Éclairé par la seule lumière de la lune, il écrit.

L'encre coule sur le papier, qui se couvre peu à peu de mots. Empilées dans un coin, des feuilles reposent déjà, couvertes de l'écriture fine et penchée appartenant au jeune homme.

Il mets le dernier point. Soupire. Pose son crayon. Saisit les quelques feuilles, prends la première. Ses yeux azur se posent sur le premier mot de son œuvre. Et il plonge dans la cascade de mots, au milieu du vaste lagon des phrases et des paragraphes.

« Maître Windu, je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous interrompre lorsque vous avez faillit tuer le Chancelier. Grâce à vous, des milliers de vies auraient pu être épargnées. À cause de moi, elles ne l'ont pas été.

Je suis désolé de vous avoir tué, comme ça, alors que vous aviez toutes les chances de vaincre l'ennemi. Désolé de vous avoir rappelé le code Jedi, sur un homme désarmé, à terre, de vous avoir pratiquement fait la morale, alors que je n'ai moi même pas respecté cette règle.

Mais j'étais aveuglé. Aveuglé par la colère, car il était mon seul espoir de sauver celle que j'aimais.

L'amour est défendu, hein ? C'est mal, mais je l'aimais, plus que tout. Et j'étais aveuglé. Peut être qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours eu ça ? Peut être qu'en fait, l'amour n'était qu'un prétexte pour choisir la voie de la faciliter, pour pouvoir m'abandonner ? Peut être.

Et je suis désolé. »

« Maître Yoda, je suis désolé.

Vous êtes morts, et pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais vous auriez dû mourir en de meilleures conditions.

J'aurais dû vous écouter, écouter vos paroles lorsque vous m'avez mis en garde contre la colère, l'ambition, l'attachement. J'aurais dû, car vous aviez raison. Mais j'étais aveuglé, là aussi. Je me croyais assez fort pour surmonter ça. Je croyais être l'exception. Je croyais que j'allais passer au dessus, que je ne basculerais jamais. Mais je continuais de rêver, ou plutôt, de cauchemarder. Et au lieu d'en parler, je me suis tourné vers le Mal.

Oui, j'avoue, je pensais que vous ne compreniez rien. Que vous n'étiez qu'un vieux rabougris qui croyais tout savoir. La mort me terrifiait. Et surtout celle de Padmée. Alors je ne vous ai pas écouté, pas jusqu'au bout, et j'ai sombré.

Par ma faute, vous avez souffert, j'ai fait souffrir vos Jedi, et j'ai détruit ce à quoi vous aviez consacré votre vie.

Heureusement que vous avez formé mon fils, je vous en remercie.

Et je suis désolé. »

« R2... eh oui, même toi, tu as droit à un mot. Bon, pas grand chose, parce que toi aussi t'es immortel, hein, mon pote ? Juste merci, tu as été un compagnon fidèle tout au long de ma vie, et je suis heureux que tu appartiennes désormais à mon fils. Excuse moi de t'avoir laissé comme ça, alors que toi, tu ne l'as jamais fais. Tu étais toujours là. Mais j'étais faible.

Et je suis désolé. »

« Jar-Jar -décidément, ça devient n'importe quoi ! - juste une phrase pour te dire merci d'avoir veillé sur Padmée. Et de m'avoir fait rire. Parce que tu es con, hein, faut le dire, mais tu es bon, et tu veux la paix et le bien des gens. Chose rare, de nos jours.

Je sais que je t'ai causé du chagrin, et que j'ai décimé ton peuple. Mais j'étais empli de haine.

Et je suis désolé. »

« Mère, je suis désolé.

Je n'ai pas été un fils exemplaire. Je n'ai pas su te protéger mais, pire encore, je me suis laissé avoir par la haine et la tristesse. J'étais faible, pardonne moi. Toi aussi, tu méritais une autre vie que celle qui t'as été donnée. Tu méritais d'être ailleurs. Tu as été une femme forte, la plus forte que j'aie jamais vu.

Le petit Ani est devenu grand, et a sombré. Mais sache que désormais, je ne peux plus faire de Mal et je me suis raisonné.

Oh, et tu es devenue grand mère, je sais que ça t'aurais fais plaisir de les connaître. Ils s'appellent Luke et Leia.

Je t'aime, maman.

Et je suis désolé. »

« Watto, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

Nous avons été esclaves, tes esclaves, mais maintenant je me rends compte que nous aurions pu tomber sur pire. Tu ne nous as pas battu, ni maltraité comme d'autres le faisaient. C'est sympa de m'avoir laissé piloter, même si c'était juste pour l'argent.

Au fond, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Maintenant, tu dois être mort. Peut être à cause de moi. Peut être pas. Mais je sais que ta vie ne t'as jamais vraiment plu, même si tu ne l'as jamais dit.

Et je suis désolé. »

« Qui Gon... certains diront que c'est à cause de vous que tout ça à démarré, et je leur répond que c'est uniquement de ma faute.

Car oui, tout ça est de ma faute, et vous n'avez pas fait autre chose que de me donner une chance d'avoir une vie correcte. Grâce à vous, je suis sortit de l'esclavage, grâce à vous, j'ai pu vivre. Et jamais je ne vous dirais assez merci.

Ceux qui vous accusent diront que si vous ne m'aviez pas sorti de là, des gens seraient vivants.

Et je leur répond qu'on ne sait jamais. J'aurais pu devenir gentil, j'aurais pu être pire. Mais j'avais trop de "ça" en moi, pour rester sagement l'enfant esclave que j'étais.

Et je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu, car vous étiez persuadé que j'étais l'Élu, celui qui ramènerait l'équilibre. Et je n'ai fait que rajouter du poids du côté du Mal.

Vous avez voulu faire le bien, et je regrette votre mort. Je regrette de n'être pas mort à votre place, car vous, bien plus que moi, méritiez de vivre.

Et je suis désolé. »

« Padmée, mon amour.

Je t'aime, et jamais je ne me pardonnerais ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'aime, et je voudrais le hurler aux étoiles, je voudrais subir les pires tortures de la terre plutôt que de t'imaginer morte.

Et jamais je ne te dirais combien je suis désolé. Jamais je ne pourrais assez te dire pardon. Parce qu'à cause de moi, tu es morte. Comment ai-je pu être aussi sot ? J'ai sombré par amour pour toi, et avant d'avoir pu te sauver, je t'ai tuée. Je suis idiot. Je suis stupide. Je suis horrible.

Tu méritais cette vie, tu méritais de vivre heureuse, tu méritais d'élever ces enfants qui étaient nôtres. Et par ma faute, tu ne les verras jamais.

Tu avais la vie devant toi, tu étais jeune. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ?

Pardonne moi, pardonne moi, mon amour. Je t'aime.

Je regrettes.

Milles fois.

Mais je sais aussi que tu avais raison ; il y avait encore du bon en moi. Il y avait encore une part de Anakin en Dark Vador. Anakin n'étais pas mort, juste profondément enfoui.

Je pourrais t'écrire un roman, mais je ne peux pas, je me répéterais, et je me ferais souffrir inutilement. Tu comprends ? Je sais que tu comprends. Et j'espère que tu es dans un monde meilleur que celui des vivants, que celui que tu as quitté. J'espère que tu vas bien, que tu m'as pardonné.

Je t'aime.

Et je suis désolé. »

« Luke, Leia, mes enfants.

Je n'ai pas été digne d'être votre père, mais désormais, je suis fier de vous. Luke, tu as cru en moi, tu as vu que Dark Vador n'était pas entièrement mauvais. Qu'il restait du Anakin. Et tu as essayé, tu as réussis. C'est grâce à toi que je suis ici, grâce à toi que la Guerre a pris fin. Tu es puissant, tout comme je l'ai été, mais tu es sage et plus fort que moi, car tu as résisté au Côté Obscur.

Toujours pas de fille dans ta vie ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrivera. Et puis, être célibataire comporte aussi des avantages.

Leia, princesse rebelle, tu me ressembles beaucoup, comme tu ressembles à Padmée. Tu as hérité de sa beauté. Mis à part ces macarons - excuse moi, mais cette coiffure est ridicule, et ce n'est même pas moi qui a trouvé le nom, c'est Obi Wan.

Je dois être le seul qui approuve ton choix d'homme, mais Han est marrant. Je l'aime bien.

Mes enfants, je suis fier de vous, et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu vous offrir une vie meilleure. Mais vos parents adoptifs ont été parfaits, et je les remercie.

Et je suis désolé. »

« Comte Dooku... que dire ?

La main métallique, vous auriez pu éviter. Elle est stylée, mais bon.

Même si vous n'avez rien d'honorable, je m'excuse. Car vous étiez à terre, désarmé. Je vous ai tué à la déloyale, sous l'influence de Palpatine. C'était contre le Code du Jedi, mais je me suis laissé avoir.

Et je suis désolé. »

« Palpatine.

Dark Sidious.

Déchet.

Sac à merde.

Voilà les premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je prononce votre nom. Vous êtes voués au Côté Obscur, pour la simple raison que vous êtes cruel et avide de pouvoir.

Infâme ordure.

Je me suis laissé avoir par vos beaux mensonges, car sauver Padmée était tellement important pour moi. Mais en réalité, vous vous en fichiez bien, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité, ce que vous vouliez, c'était un apprenti puissant, plus que tous les autres, pour vous seconder. Et vous l'avez eut, au détriment de centaines de vies. Puis de milliers.

Vous avez causé la mort de milliers de gens, et je vous ai secondé. J'étais ignoble. J'étais faible. Mais j'étais persuadé d'être trop enfoncé, d'être allé trop loin. Et puis, personne ne m'attendais, tout le monde me haïssait. Padmée était morte, Obi Wan aussi, d'une certaine manière, Yoda, Windu, tous. Je ne voyais comme seule option que continuer à semer la terreur. On se sent tellement puissant, c'est tellement agréable. Je me dégoutes d'écrire ceci, mais c'est la réalité.

J'étais puissant.

J'étais maître.

J'avais un chemin, le seul, bien tracé. J'avais une place dans ce monde. Car si je me rebellais, même si j'étais le puissant Dark Vador, je ne pouvais aller nulle part. Alors j'ai continué. Et, au fond de moi, je vous haïssais un peu plus à chaque jour qui passais. Mais je me taisais. Et je continuais.

Et je ne remercierais jamais assez mon fils, et je ne regretterais jamais de vous avoir tué pour le sauver.

Et je ne suis nullement désolé. »

« Obi Wan.

Je t'ai gardé pour la fin, car au fond, c'est à toi que j'ai causé le plus de mal.

Trop de choses à dire. Mais je t'ai déjà presque tout dit lorsque nous nous sommes revu, sur les Plaines de l'Immortalité.

Tu m'as dis que Obi Wan était en quelques sortes mort avec moi, puis définitivement mort sur Tatooine, là où tu as pris le nom de Ben. C'est pour ça qu'il y a deux Kenobi dans les Plaines, Obi Wan et Ben. Deux consciences séparées. Ben est apparut à Luke car mon fils n'avait pas connu Obi Wan. Mais c'est bel et bien Obi Wan, sous l'apparence physique que j'ai connu au temps où j'étais apprenti, que j'ai revu aux Plaines.

Je suis désolé.

Je t'ai trahit, alors que tu me considérais comme ton frère. Un frère insolent, mais bien là. Tu m'as pris sous ton aile après la mort de Qui-Gon, et, dès le début, tu as su que quelque chose n'irais pas. Mais pourtant tu avais promis, alors tu as tenu ta promesse et tu m'as pris.

Tu es probablement celui avec qui j'ai passé le plus de temps. Et je ne regrettes pas. Toutes ces missions, tous ces moments passés, m'ont forgés. Tu étais celui qui me rappelais à l'ordre, qui me remettais sur le droit chemin. J'étais l'insolence, tu étais la sagesse. J'étais l'impatience, tu étais l'inverse. J'étais la guerre, tu étais la négociation.

En fait, quand on y réfléchis, nous étions - et nous sommes - radicalement différents. Je crois que nous nous sommes mutuellement apporté quelque chose. Tu as essayé de me ramener du bon Côté.

Mais il y avait trop de mal en moi, j'étais trop aveugle.

Un jour, lors d'une mission, tu m'as dis "Face à la mort, que pouvons nous faire ?"

Et je t'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds. "Rien," j'ai dis.

J'avais tords.

On peut l'accepter. On peut partie avec elle en amis.

J'ai toujours eu peur de la mort, et tu le savais. Je crois que c'est cette peur qui m'a aussi amené à sombrer. J'avais peur de n'être plus qu'un souvenir, plus qu'un nom de plus dans les Archives.

Nous aurions pu continuer à parcourir le monde, en égaux. Même si j'aurais toujours tendance à t'appeler "Maître".

Je suis désolé pour tout. Tu avais raison, du début à la fin.

Je suis plus qu'heureux de t'avoir revu ici. Car j'ai pu te dire ce que j'ai pensé pendant un instant, juste avant de mourir. "Pardon."

Plus jamais je ne te trahirais. Plus jamais je ne trahirais quelqu'un.

Et je suis désolé. »

« À vous.

Aux padawans du Temple Jedi.

Aux familles décimées.

Aux enfants tués.

Aux parents sans nouvelle.

Aux Jedi qui sont morts.

Aux victimes de Vador.

Je suis désolé.

Milles fois.

Je suis désolé.

J'espère que vous êtes bien, là haut.

Et je suis désolé. »

-Anakin ?

Une voix lui fait lever la tête. Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire en reconnaissant le visage de celui qui l'interpelle, posté au seuil de la porte.

-J'arrive.

-Tu vas rater la fête, encore.

-Hmm, célébrer la fin de l'Empire, c'est pas trop mon truc, tu peux le comprendre non ?

-Il y a des compétitions. Et une récompense.

-Oh, de sabre ?

-De sabre.

-J'arrive ! lance Anakin en regroupant ses feuilles. Il se dirige vers sa table de nuit, au fond de sa chambre, et prends un briquet.

Le Jedi passe la porte, écartant l'autre homme, et se dirige derrière la maison. Il sait que l'autre le suivra, et ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Silencieusement, il actionne le briquet, et une flamme bleutée éclaire les contours de son visage mince. Lentement, il approche l'objet du papier fragile.

La flamme atteint la liasse et se propage lentement, dévorant avec appétit les feuilles autrefois vierges de toute encre. Sans un mot, Anakin regarde son œuvre brûler.

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien, il ouvre la paume et un coup de vent disperse les cendres au loin.

Alors seulement, avec un mince sourire, il se tourne vers Obi Wan, lequel est appuyé contre le mur de sa maison, un sourcil arqué en signe d'incompréhension.

-Tu as fais ton testament, puis tu t'es souvenu que tu étais immortel ? se moque son ancien maître.

-Non, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, quoique tu penses, lance Anakin en se mettant à marcher vers l'endroit de la fête.

-Hmm.

-C'est rien d'important. C'est terminé.

-Hmmm, refait Obi Wan, perplexe.

-Tu sais dire autre chose ?

-Oui ; tu as l'intention de remporter cette compétition ? Il y a Mace, tu sais.

-Par l'enfer, qui donc a accomplit ce prodige ? Qui est celui qui a réussis à le faire concourir ?

-C'est Jils. Forcément, il ne peut rien refuser à son ancien meilleur ami...

-Tss. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas peur de Mace.

-Je m'en doutais.

Le duo arrive au lieu de la fête. Au centre, un grand feu éclaire les hommes et les femmes présents. Beaucoup discutent, rient, quelques uns préparent les activités. Anakin aperçoit une petite boule verte et la salue respectueusement, puis croise le regard de Mace Windu. Il lui décoche un sourire, puis intercepte une femme, qui a un stylo et une feuille à la main.

-Excuse, Jenn, mais je voudrais m'inscrire.

-Pas de problèmes, Skywalker. Oh, et tu me dois toujours deux limonades.

-Hein ?!

-Fais pas genre, le tance Jenn en le regardant d'un air sévère.

Puis elle se tourne vers l'ami du jeune homme.

-Hm, Kenobi... déjà inscris. Bonne soirée, messieurs !

Et elle s'éloigne.

Anakin se tourne vers Obi Wan, les lèvres pincées - mimique empruntée à son ancien maître.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que j'apprends ça ?

-Ça quoi ? Demande Obi Wan, feignant l'innocence.

-Que tu es inscris ! S'exclame Anakin.

-Ce n'est qu'un défi en plus, jeune Skywalker, lance Obi Wan en souriant.

Le cadet lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, puis se hisse sur un pommier, bavardant avec un groupe de jeunes, tandis qu'Obi Wan aide aux préparations.

Anakin lève la tête vers le ciel, laissant les autres parler activement sur la compétition prochaine.

Les yeux fermés, appuyé contre une branche de l'arbre, il laisse un souffle de vent lui caresser le visage. Puis il rouvre les yeux et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Le temps n'était plus aux remords.

Le temps était venu d'avancer.

Il avait tout dit.

C'étaient ses derniers regrets.


End file.
